Inocencia
by MyobiXHitachiin
Summary: Alfred conocerá a un "ser" muy especial, con el que tendrá una bella amistad
1. Chapter 1

_**INOCENCIA**_

_Cap 1: Cambios_

Disclameir: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes (nooo! ;3; jaja)

Advertencias: OCC? XDU sip... Probablemente eso; además de una realidad alterna donde son simples humanos ;D (a excepción de... bueno, eso lo veran luego)

- Indicaciones de texto:

* _Pensamientos_

* _"__**Citado" **_(o algún escrito.. ahí como vean la situación jaja)

* **Diálogos**

* Narración

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Un pequeño rubio adormecido, era acunado en brazos de su madre, arrullándolo con una linda nana, el padre solo sonreía y miraba de vez en cuando de reojo a su familia; los amaba demasiado.

Conducían por una autopista desierta, rumbo a su casa de verano, no quedaba muy lejos de la ciudad pero si lo suficiente como para alejarse de todo aquel ajetreo. Cada vez les era más difícil tomar vacaciones donde ambos padres concordaran las fechas debido a sus empleos, ambos eran exitosos en su propia rama, él en medicina y la bella mujer en leyes; además de ser una excelente ama de casa a pesar de contar con servidumbre. Eran una familia pequeña, pero totalmente feliz y amorosa (a pesar de que su pequeño siempre les rogaba por un hermanito).

El hombre de cabello castaño y ojos violáceos estaciono el auto dentro del garaje, después de ellos los 3 individuos bajaron de él para adentrarse en su vivienda, el niño aun dormía y es que la noche anterior había jugado hasta muy tarde con el nuevo videojuego que le regalo su padre por las buenas notas que llevaba, era muy listo para tener apenas 5 añitos.

-**Llevare a Alfred a su habitación, parece que no va a despertar hasta la cena-** El otro sólo suspiro

-**Bien, por lo menos no se desvelara ya que no le deje traer su consola de videojuego**-

-**Fuiste tú quien se lo llevo, además esta de vacaciones, no le hará daño hacerlo de vez en cuando**- le respondió la ojiverde

-**Sí, sí… lo que digas cariño**- le beso la frente y se dispuso a sentarse en el bello piano de cola que tenían en el enorme lobby, mientras Elizabetha llevaba a su pequeño retoño a recostar.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Llegaron a la habitación del menor, era de un color azul eléctrico con estrellas plateadas por todas paredes, la habían mandado remodelar, ya que la última vez que estuvieron ahí, fue cuando Alfred apenas tenía unos meses de nacido, por lo cual estaba decorado con tonos pastel y llenos de "cosas lindas", haciendo que su pequeño hiciera berrinche diciéndoles que era un héroe y debía tener una habitación digna de Superman.

Lo posó suavemente sobre la cama y le cubrió el pequeño cuerpo con la linda colcha que tenia estampado del capitán América, luego beso tiernamente su frente para pasar a retirarse e ir directamente a la cocina a preparar la cena.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ya en la cocina

-**Veamos mm… ¿que será bueno preparar?**- abrió el refrigerador y dio gracias al cielo que había mandado llenarlo de víveres; saco algo de pasta de una alacena y puso a calentar agua -**bien, será espagueti**- sonrío abiertamente

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El hombre con anteojos seguía tocando una hermosa melodía, parecía ser Nocturne del famoso compositor Chopin. Movía con maestría los dedos por sobre las teclas; la tonada llegaba hasta oídos de su querida esposa la cual estaba tarareándola.

Y así dieron las 6:45 de la noche y unos pequeños ojos de un hermoso color azul comenzaban a abrirse, el niño se tallo unos de ellos y dio un gran bostezo, estiro los bracitos hacia arriba para desperezarse, miro a su alrededor desconociendo el lugar en donde se encontraba

-¿**Mami? ¿Papi?...**- Al no recibir respuesta se asusto un poco, así que rápidamente empujo la colcha que le cubría el pequeño cuerpecito y se levanto solo con calcetines; temía mirar bajo la cama en busca de sus tenis.

Camino por un enorme pasillo, se sentía extraño, todo era muy silencioso y "tenebroso" a su parecer. De pronto reconoció un sonido… era hermoso y sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía, corrió hacia él guiándose solamente con el oído.

Al llegar, se pudo percatar de la enorme habitación, estaba decorada en tonos neutros, lucia elegante y a la vez hogareño, sabía que aquello era obra de su madre; continuo dando cortos pasitos, la melodía se hacía cada vez más y más cercana… los diviso, eran sus padres. El tocaba el piano con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de medio lado, junto a él se encontraba su madre abrazándole levemente y con la cabeza recostada en el hombro del otro, mantenía la misma expresión de su marido.

Alfred se les acerco lentamente y poso sus manitas en la falda de su madre, ésta reacciono y le miro con una sonrisa.

-**Hasta que despertaste mi niño**- le alzo en brazos y le beso el cabello para luego sentarle en sus piernas, el pequeño observaba como su padre creaba tan hermoso sonido.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El reloj dio unas cuantas campadas anunciando que ya eran las 7 en punto, el ojiazul se exalto un poco, pareciera que le tomo por sorpresa tan estruendoso sonido

-**¿Mami?**- le abrazo fuertemente

-**Tranquilo cariño**- le estrecho un poco más –**sólo fue ese molesto reloj antiguo que compro tu padre**-

-**Hum... Pero es invaluable**- se acomodo los anteojos

La ojiverde dio un suspiro y se levanto con el niño en brazos -**Bien hora de comer**- tras decir esto se dirigió a la cocina

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Los tres se acomodaron en la elegante mesa, los padres a cada extremo de ella y el pequeño en medio de ellos; la húngara tomo la cacerola con el cucharon y comenzó a servir la deliciosa comida que había preparado, luego tomo asiento

-**Buen provecho**- junto ambas manos y les sonrío tiernamente

-Gracias- dijeron al unísono los otros

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Después de la cena pareciera que al pequeño se le había recargado la batería; corría como loco por todas partes

-**Alfred! Alfred! Tranquilízate por favor!**- la mujer intentaba calmarle

-**Te dije que no era buena idea darle chocolate como postre**- le respondió su marido sentado en el sofá bebiendo un sorbo de té de manzanilla mientras se acariciaba suavemente las sienes

-**Vaya**- le faltaba un poco el aire al corretearlo un poco –**nuestro Al sí que es imparable**- el otro sólo asintió con los ojos cerrados

-**Vamos mami! Alcánzame si puedes**- reía felizmente el menor

-**N..No Al… mami está muy cansada**- tomo asiento resignada aun con la ropa de dormir del niño en sus manos

-**Buhh~**- hizo un lindo puchero inflando sus mejillas

-**Alfred… hazle caso a tu madre y ponte la pijama**-

-**Pero papi, no tengo sueño**- se subió en uno de los sofás y comenzó a saltar en él

-**Vas a caerte**-

-**Claro que no papi**- continuo sin hacerle caso a la advertencia de su progenitor

Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar, el pequeño se cayó de cabeza levantándose rápidamente para luego acariciarse la zona afectada

-**Buaah~ eso dolió**- pequeñas lagrimitas querían salir de sus azulados ojos

Ambos padres suspiraron, su peque si que era testarudo

-**Bien… ve arriba y ponte la pijama porfavor**- Roderich podía ser muy estricto si se lo proponía

-**Pero pa…**- fue interrumpido

-**Sin peros Alfred… arriba, ahora mismo**- apunto con su índice las escaleras

El menor cogió rápidamente las ropas que le daba su mamá para luego salir corriendo hasta su habitación, sólo esperaba recordad donde era, perderse en aquella enorme mansión no sería nada divertido

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**N/A:**_

Orz~ esto lo hice por mero aburrimiento, mientras se suponía que trabajaba (horario 13:00 - 20:30) era la muerte!

Estaba sin hacer nada! Jajaja no puedo creer que la "dueña" de esa plaza se queje de que tiene mucho trabajo y blablabla

Vieja floja! D=

Jajajajaja

Bien, sé que olvido mis fic iniciados, pero no es mi culpa! El trabajo absorbe mi vida ;O;

Espero poder seguir con esto y también continuar los demás que tengo iniciados... Porque tengo 0 inspiración además de la horrible falta de tiempo D: y si llego a escribir, seria hasta los domingos u,u

Ya me retiro~

Ciao! Y saludos al Hetalia Team ;D

Además le doy las gracias a mi BETA Crow, alias China! LOL


	2. Cap 2: Encuentro Mágico

_**INOCENCIA**_

_Cap 2: Encuentro Mágico_

**Disclameir:** Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes… de ser asi... jujuju ¡ ¡todo el USUK/UKUS que habría! xD

**Advertencias:** OCC? XDU sip... Probablemente eso; además de una realidad alterna donde son simples humanos ;D (a excepción de... bueno, eso lo verán luego). No esta beteado, así que perdonen la mala ortografía y gramática ;n; ... otra cosa… NO ES SHOTA XD

**Este cap va dedicato a Itachigo ya que ama a un Alfred cute tanto como yo :B**

- Indicaciones de texto:

* _Pensamientos_

* _"__**Citado" **_(o algún escrito.. ahí como vean la situación jaja)

* **Diálogos**

* Narración

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Alfred quería salir, quería hacerlo, ¡lo quería!. Tomo rápido su desayuno y se dispuso a salir al bosquecillo que rodeaba la residencia

**-Ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo cariño?-** su madre le miraba con una sonrisa mientras recogía los platos sucios **-Y no te alejes mucho por favor-**

**-Si mami-**

Roderich aún comía y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia

**-Lo prometo-** frunció un poquito el ceño, era verdad que varias veces no hacía caso, pero no quería que algún oso se lo comiera. Beso la mejilla de ambos y corrió a la puerta

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El niño tarareaba una cancioncita de Bob Esponja, oh si, amaba ese programa; sobre todo al personaje llamado Calamardo Tentáculos, siempre les decía a sus amigos que se parecía a su padre en lo gruñón.

Camino por un largo trecho del bosque, observando la naturaleza tan verde. Continuo por lo menor unos 10 minutos más, era un héroe, así que (según él) no podría perderse.

Tras tener este pensamiento, fijo si mirada en un vasto pastizal, algo amarillento, pero no por eso dejaba de ser hermoso. Siguió un poco mas por aquel lugar, cuando de pronto logro divisar un pequeño brillo en el suelo, se dirigió a él agachándose para mirarlo más de cerca, noto que era una vara con una estrella en la punta y con extrañeza lo tomo entre sus manitas. Luego de esto, noto una sombra cerca de él, al girarse vio como un extraño rubio con cejas enormes y vestido, le miraba inmóvil; ambas miradas, su azulina y la verde del mayor no dejaban de mirarse fijamente.

Alfred pestañeo un par de veces, para luego dedicarle su más tierna sonrisa le extendió la varita -**¿Esto es tuyo? toma**- el mayor se sorprendió ante la manera de actuar del niño, tomo el objeto devolviéndole la sonrisa

-**Hola… cual… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-** pregunto el chico de cejas gruesas

-**Soy Alfred, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?**- dibujo una hermosa sonrisa infantil

-**Puedes llamarte Britania, ya que mi nombre humano no lo recuerdo**- tomo asiento en el pasto

**-¿H****umano?-** abrió un poco más los ojos e hizo una "O" perfecta con su boquita **-¿eres un extraterrestre?-**

**-¿Qué****?... em ... no-** se rasco la mejilla mientras continuaba viendo al niño -**son un ángel**-

**-****R****eally? Woaaa! Eso es genial**- se acerco un poco mas y toco las alas del mayor **-son muy bonitas y suaves-**

**-G****racias-** le sonrío al acariciar su cabello -**este rulito es bastante peculiar**- se lo jalo suavemente, a lo que el menor asintió con la cabeza

**-M****ami dice que es un remolino-** se le sentó en las piernas al ángel **-no se baja ni con gel-** esto hizo que el ojiverde sonriera

**-B****ueno, eso es algo distintivo en ti… además luce lindo**-

**-¡C****laro que si! Porque soy un héroe**- se levanto de pronto **-vamos a jugar-** dio saltitos en su lugar y luego tomo al otro para hacer que le siguiera

**-¿J****ugar a que?-** se levanto persiguiéndolo, ya que había salido corriendo debido a al emoción **-¡hey, vuelve Al!-** se detuvo y miro a todos lados, ni rastro del pequeño **-¿Alfred? ¿Dónde ****estás****?-** de pronto se lleno de angustia, quizá algo le haya ocurrido; de pronto sintió un abrazo en la cintura desde atrás

**-¡T****e tengo! Joo~ gane~-** el ángel giro su rostro y pudo ver a Alfred aferrado a él **-si que eres malo en esto**-

**-B****obo, me asustaste**- se agacho y le abrazo, a lo cual Alfred correspondió el gesto

**-****P****erdón… no quise… yo-** sus ojos se pusieron llorosos

**-A****hh~ no, Alfred… tranquilo, no estoy molesto**- lo tomo en brazos -**¿Q****uieres jugar a algo ****más**?-

**-****Q****uiero helado**- inflo sus mejillas, el mayor sonrío feliz ante el gesto tan tierno

**-D****e acuerdo… vamos- **emprendió el vuelo con el niño en brazos

**-woaa~ esto es súper**- extendió sus bracitos, como si fuera un aeroplano; siempre le habían gustado los aviones, así que su mayor sueño era volar

**-¿Esa es tu casa verdad?-** el ojiazul asintió, así que poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta tocar tierra firme

**-¡Mami! ¡Papi!-** bajo de los brazos ajenos **-¡****volví****!- **abrió la puerta y pudo escuchar respuesta, corrió hasta la voz que le devolvía el saludo, al llegar le dio un beso a su madre **-****encontré**** un nuevo amigo**-

**-¿A****migo?-** si, era extraño, ya que no había un ser humano a por lo menos 5 km a la redonda

**-A****jam… es rubio, tiene alas y unas graciosas cejas**- sonrío inocentemente

**-O****hh~ y ¿Cuál es su nombre?-** le pregunto su madre

**-Britania, lindo… ¿no lo crees?-**

**-****Sí****, claro hijo, es hermoso-** le revolvió los cabellos

**-V****ino conmigo, ¿quieres conocerlo?-**

**-C****laro-** la mujer sonrío

**-¿Y**** papi? También quiero que lo conozca**-

**-Volvió a la ciudad cielo, al parecer ****tenía**** una emergencia que sólo él podría resolver**- el niño puso carita triste **-hey ****anímate****, regresara pronto… ahora… ¿no ibas a presentarme a Britania?**-

**-A****h si-** sonrío dulcemente y miro hacia el marco de la puerta -**está**** ahí ¿lo ves?-** el ángel se acerco y saludo cordialmente a la madre del pequeño, aunque bien sabía que no podía verlo

**-Y****a veo, es… preciosa**- sonrío dulcemente al "sitio vacío"

**-M****ami-** solto una risita contagiosa **-pero si es niño**-

**-O****h, ¿enserio?-**

**-****S****i~ mira su cabello es corto**-

**-Y****a veo peque-** la verdad se había confundido por el nombre del amiguito imaginario de su niño **-entonces… ¿quieren algo para merendar?**-

**-M****ami, mami… quiero helado, ****por favor****~-** como podría decirle que no a esa carita

**-Bien-** le beso la frente a su hijo y se dirigió a la cocina **-se los llevare a la habitación, vayan a jugar-**

**-W****ii~-** Alfred salió corriendo, mientras jalaba a Britania de la mano. Caminaron un largo rato, hasta llegar a la habitación del menor **-¿qué quieres hacer?-**

**-Mmm… lo que tu quieras esta bien**-

**-E****ntonces… mm**- se agacho bajo su cama **-¿****qué**** tal esto?-** saco una caja donde estaba una esponja amarilla con nariz roja y otros con traje de médicos

**-¿Qué es eso?-**

**-U****n juego de mesa**- le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, mientras lo destapaba

**-D****e que trata-** se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, mientras miraba a Alfred acomodar las piezas en las ranuras

**-S****e deben de sacar las partes que te dicen en las cartas sin que toques la orilla o la nariz se ****encenderá**** y pierdes**-

**-O****h… ya veo-** de pronto tocaron la puerta y vio como su madre traía dos tazas con helado dentro

**-A****quí esta cariño, ****diviértanse****-** volvió a salir luego de ponerles el helado a la mano

**-Y****um~ delicioso**- Alfred comenzó a comer casi con desesperación, luego se percato que su ángel no había probado el suyo **-¿****no te gusta el chocolate****?-**

-**Sí****, solo… que no puedo comer eso**-

**-W****aa ¿no te gusta el helado?-** el otro negó

**-no es eso, yo no puedo comer nada-**

**-Mmm…-** el niño no comprendía muy bien -**entonces…-**

**-****Sí****, puedes comerlo por mi-** le sonrío **-pero hazlo con cuidado, mira ya ensuciaste tu cara-** estiro su mano y le limpio el rostro suavemente

-G**racias Iggy-**

**-¿Iggy?-** el ángel parpadeo sin comprender

**-M****e gusta… es lindo, voy a decirte ****así****-** volvió a sonreír mientras lamia la cuchara con la que tomaba el helado

**-C****laro-** le devolvió la sonrisa, para luego intentar sacar una pieza del tablero, pero el pulso del ser celestial no era el mejor, así que el molesto ruido zumbo en sus oídos

**-A****hh~ perdiste, ahora me toca a ****mí****-** tomo las pinzas entre sus dedos y se agacho a sacar una del pecho del personaje, logrando su cometido en menos de 15 segundos **-¡****yai****! Soy el mejor**- se puso a saltar y abrazo a su acompañante

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Habían transcurrido aproximadamente 3 semanas desde que se habían conocido, Alfred estaba muy feliz, ya que Iggy le presento a todos sus amigos mágicos, como duendes y hermosas hadas que bailaban a su alrededor.

Ahora se encontraban en la rama de un árbol, Alfred sobre el regazo del mayor, admirando las estrellas de medianoche; el menor le había rogado que lo llevara a verlas, ya que amaba esas "cosas brillantes" en el cielo y que en la ciudad no eran muy visibles, así que el ángel no tuvo más que aceptar, sobre todo porque Al puso su carita de perrito abandonado

-**Woaaa~ mira que bonitas**- el niño apuntaba el cielo con una gran sonrisa, pero de pronto se le borro **-quisiera poder tocarlas**- Britania le miro pensativo

**-Espera aquí- **bajaron del árbol, camino unos cuantos pasos y levanto la mano derecha, donde sostenía la varita

-**¿Ah?**- le miraba desde atrás, donde solo alcanzaba a verle la espalda, vio como el ojiverde se giraba y caminaba hacia él, al parecer traía algo entre sus manos. Al estar frente a frente, Britania se agacho sonriente; abrió suavemente la "casita" que formo con sus manos, dejando ver una brillante luz -**Es… ¡una estrella! Es hermosa**-

-**Y es tuya**- le sonrío tiernamente

-**¿Enserio?**- le pregunto mientras la tomaba entre sus manitas, el otro asintió -**¡GRACIAS!**- le devolvió la sonrisa justamente antes de abrazarle con fuerza

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**-¿Tan pronto?-** el niño parecía desilusionado

**-Al, hijo… llevamos aquí mas del mes-** la mujer acomodaba las pertenencias del menor en la maleta **-papi y mami deben volver al trabajo**-

**-Pero…-** estaba a punto de llorar

**-Escucha, si es por tu amigo… sabes que puede venir con nosotros**- el ojiazul le miro incrédulo

**-¿Enserio?**- sus ojitos se iluminaron

**-Claro amor-** su madre le beso la cabecita

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**-¿No puedes?-** le miraba con la carita triste

**-Perdón Alfred… debo quedarme a cuidar la naturaleza**-

**-¿Esa es la misión por la que estás aquí?-**

-**Algo así… por cierto, gracias por ayudarme a cuidar de los animalitos heridos-** le acaricio la cabeza, el niño parecía muy afligido -**oi… no te pongas triste, siempre que vengas vamos a vernos**- ante esto, el infante sólo asintió con lagrimas en los ojos -**no olvides tu regalo**- le entrego un frasquito con la estrella que le obsequio días antes

-**Gracias-** le abrazo fuertemente por la cintura

-**Cuídala bien**- correspondió el gesto

**-Sí-** le miro feliz, pero aun así tenia agua salada en sus azules

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**N/A:**_

Años sin actualizar… i know! Perdonen ;w;

Lo hice porque ayer me puse a leer los que eh subido, y no sé... me dije: dammit! Quiero saber que pasa

Jajajajajaja xDDDDDDDDD

Trabajo en el regalo de Solitudely, así que no he podido moverle a los pendientes que tengo (que son muchos U… ustedes dirán: no son tantos… ps si lo son, sólo que no eh publicado los primeros caps xD)

Hmm... Éste probablemente sea de 3 caps + omake o.o

El final… no estoy segura si lo quieran tomar como "feliz" o no xD … por eso quise arreglarlo con el omake n,n

Me siento pro porque termine el cap 2 y el 3 el mismo día (lo que pasa cuando no tienes internet en que distraerte XDDDDD!)

Y sí… esto significa que oficialmente este fic ya está terminado jajaja sólo falta publicar :B ( cosa que me alegra, un proyecto menos de que preocuparme jaja)

Ojala les haya gustado n,n/

Y si no… entonces perdónenme xDDDu

Cualquier comentario será bien recibido, sólo espero que no sean insultos

Ciao!~


	3. Cap 3: Memoria Inolvidable

_**INOCENCIA**_

_Cap3: Memoria Inolvidable_

**Disclameir:** Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes… si no… dnfkgjdfkljgfd! La serie sólo seria sobre la hermosa Special Relationship! :B

**Advertencias:** OCC? XDU sip... Probablemente eso; además de una realidad alterna donde son simples humanos ;D a excepción de nuestro Iggy (=

No esta beteado, así que perdonen la mala ortografía y gramática ;n;

- Indicaciones de texto:

* _Pensamientos_

* _"__**Citado" **_(o algún escrito... ahí como vean la situación jaja)

* **Diálogos**

* Narración

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Rápidamente transcurrieron 13 años. La familia Jones no había vuelto a la casa de verano que tenían a las afueras de la ciudad.

Alfred ya contaba con 18 años, pronto iría a la universidad. Su vida era monótona y aburrida, ir de aquí para allá, comiendo en Mc'Donalds, saliendo con amigos que tenían dobles intenciones… pura hipocresía.

Volvía a su casa luego de una muy extenuante jornada escolar, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de refresco y vio una notita pegada en el refrigerador

"_**Cariño, tengo un caso difícil y tu padre tiene guardia nocturna en urgencias**_

_**Hay guisado en el congelador, no te duermas tarde**_

_**Besos, te quiere**_

_**Mamá~ "**_

El joven sonrío, miro su reloj de muñeca, eran las 6 pm y no tenía hambre; así que decidió ir a dormir a su habitación. Al estar ahí se quito los anteojos (si, era corto de la vista -herencia de su padre-) y se recostó en el sofá que tenía en la recamara. Desde ahí miro un frasquito vacio en una repisa, junto algunas de sus figuras de acción de colección, no recordaba el porqué lo tenía, mañana lo botaría a la basura.

Con este pensamiento se quedo dormido.

Lo que no sabía es que cierto ángel cejón le miraba ahí recostado, preguntándose una y otra vez como era que se había olvidado de él. La verdad es que le había seguido desde hace varios años, pero el menor simplemente no podía notar su presencia. Sabía que esta deba de ser la despedida.

-**Adiós Alfred**- tras decir esto beso la frente del ojiazul y desapareció en un suave resplandor

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Tuvo un extraño sueño, se encontraba con un pequeño infante de unos 5 años y ojos azules… le parecía sumamente familiar

-**Hola… ¿Cómo te llamas?-**

**-Alfred ¿y tú?-** le sonrío

**-Woo~ ese también es mi nombre-** el pequeño dio unos saltitos de emoción

-**Sabes… me pareces extrañamente familiar**- se rasco la cabeza

-**Eso es porque soy tu, bobo**- se soltó riendo del mayor

-**¡Hey! No deberías burlarte de tus…**- el otro le interrumpió

**-¿Lo recuerdas?-**

**-¿recordar qué?- **enarco una ceja

-**Las alas, las cejas…**-

-**¿Disculpa?**-

**-Ya sabes… nuestro ángel**-

-**Las criaturas mágicas no existen-** ante esto el pequeño hizo un puchero de inconformidad -**la ciencia es la única verdad**-

**-¡Pero tenía una varita! ¡Y me presento a lindas hadas de colores!**- sus ojitos se pusieron cristalinos. Todo esto comenzaba a molestar al mayor, se estaba frustrando; incluso cubrió su rostro para no gritarle de cosas al niño

**-¿Que tal esto?-** el más grande volvió a mirarle, noto como el pequeño traía una luz en sus manitas

**-Eso…-**

**-Es la estrella que nos regalo… la que le representa en el cielo, ¿verdad que es linda**?- una rápida imagen cruzo por la mente del Alfred mayor, la de un chico de cabellos rubios y unas hermosas alas blancas, se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol, parecía estar esperando algo, a alguien… a él. Boto un suspiro y extendió su mano para intentar cogerla, pero justo cuando iba a lograrlo, despertó. Su respiración era agitada y tenía el brazo extendido hacia el techo, para lograr alcanzar algo. Noto una luz resplandeciente en la repisa que se encontraba en la pared, el frasquito comenzaba a brillar, su estrella comenzaba a latir nuevamente.

Subió a su auto y condujo por media hora, al llegar al lugar deseado, estaciono a un lado de la carretera y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, logro divisarlo, diviso el árbol de su sueño, el de su infancia; aquel en el que miro las estrellas junto a su persona más preciada.

**-¡Iggy!-** Respiraba entrecortadamente

Sin embargo, estaba completamente solo en aquel lugar, no había ni un alma. Una imagen cruzo su mente… la de un ángel esperándole sonriente

De pronto sintió unos brazos rodearle desde atrás, sabia quien era, no había necesidad de preguntar, se giro y abrazo el menudo cuerpo, era Britania, su ángel.

-**Tonto**- derramaba lágrimas -**te olvidaste de mí**-

-**Perdóname**- se separo sólo un poco, lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos **-pero eso no volverá a ocurrir-** le beso la frente **-mira…- **reviso en uno de sus bolsillos, sacando el "frasquito brillante" -**¿esto es tuyo cierto?**- el ángel lo tomo, aun con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

-**Gracias**- volvieron a sonreírse entre la promesa de un "por siempre juntos".

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**N/A:**_

Me siento troller (?)

Hmm creo que algunas cosas no se explicaron bien xD

Como por ejemplo, el porqué de Iggy en la tierra =)

Pues bien, el viajo al mundo de los mortales para ayudar a un humano y así obtener su halo y… la estrella que le regala a nuestro Alfie en el cap 2, es su corazón (ahhw me siento ñoña por eso xD)

Pero la verdad ya quería terminar con este de una vez, asi podre avanzar mas con los pendientes que tengo jajaja… sobre todo el regalo de Solitudely lol

Esto esta basado en un MAD, hermoso~ Planetarium

Aquí el link =) h t t p : / / www. youtube. Com / watch?v =A8mSIuOaxkM

Esque cuando lo vi, me dije: ghkdfjgf! Tengo que ponerle final xD.. el cual no es este…

Y no se preocupen, el omake (final, final lol jajaja) ya está escrito, sólo falta que lo revise y así :D

Ciao!~


	4. Omake: Always

_**INOCENCIA**_

_OMAKE: Por Siempre_

**Disclameir:** Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes… si no… uy uy uy~ las cosas se pondrían ardientes en el USUK :D (o UKUS.. como lo prefieran jaja)

**Advertencias:** OCC? XDU sip... Probablemente eso; además de una realidad alterna donde son simples humanos ;D a excepción de nuestro Iggy (=

No esta beteado, así que perdonen la mala ortografía y gramática ;n;

- Indicaciones de texto:

* _Pensamientos_

* _"__**Citado" **_(o algún escrito.. ahí como vean la situación jaja)

* **Diálogos**

* Narración

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Se encontraba un joven rubio de unos veinte años fumando un cigarrillo, cerca del puente de acero de Bluff Dale (Texas, Estados Unidos). Fumaba un cigarrillo mientras se apoyaba en un barandal y miraba el cielo nocturno. Más no estaba solo, le acompañaba uno de sus más viejos y mejores amigos…

**-So… ¿Es tiempo de que te vayas, cierto?-** el ojiazul miro el perfil de ese perfecto rostro; parecía triste, sin embargo el otro le devolvió una sonrisa y movió un poco sus alas

**-si…-** sus obres se toparon; azul contra verde **-¿Alfred?...** - el americano giro su rostro para no seguir mirándole **-¿estás triste?**-

**-… T-Tal vez-** tiro su cigarrillo sin terminar, para luego pisarlo y así sofocarlo; cruzo sus brazos de forma desinteresada cerrando ambos ojos -**bien... pensaba que sería triste no recordarte, luego de que te vayas... es sólo que…**- su acompañante seguía mirando la luna y las estrellas, rio de forma triste -** no te ofendas, pero no deberías mostrarte a los humanos-**

**-****Pero necesitaba ayuda, es por eso que te conocí****- **Alfred agacho un poco la mirada **-****incluso si no pude obtener lo que quería... estoy feliz de tener algo más... más precioso-** el ser alado poso ambas manos sobre su pecho y sonrío dulcemente; esto hizo que nuestro joven se interesara

-**heeh~ ¿qué es?-** dibujo en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa

**-B-Bien es un secreto-** le devolvió la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados y algo sonrojado

**-Buuh~ ¡malvado!-** hizo un pucherito, tal y como los hacía de pequeño

El cejón puso los ojos en blanco **-¡SOY UN ANGEL!-** con esto ambos rieron. Pasaron sólo unos cuantos segundos después de acallarse, para escuchar la frase menos deseada por ambos -**bueno… es hora de irme**-

-**Hey…-** hablo bajito, mas esto no impidió que llamara la atención del ángel -**podremos vernos otro día… ¿cierto?**- el ojiverde le miro un poco sorprendido y no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima mientras le seguía sonriendo a su niño

**-Sí, no te preocupes-** se elevo un poco y poso su frente contara la del chico de lentes, haciendo que se vieran a los ojos -**yo SIEMPRE estaré contigo Alfred**- los ojos azules se empañaron por las lagrimas que advertían por salir. Tras decir esto, el ser celestial simplemente desapareció con la brisa, dejando caer unas cuantas plumas, las cuales fueron alejadas por un ligero viento; mas sin embargo el joven logro alcanzar una y así acariciarla entre sus dedos

**-¿Siempre?…-** se había quedado solo, y una profunda tristeza le inundo el pecho; ahora sin poder evitar que el agua salada corriera por su rostro mientras mordía sus labios con impotencia. 

~~~ _ALWAYS…_ ~~~ 

Alfred F. Jones, ahora era un exitoso ingeniero en sistemas, trabajaba en la mejor empresa de su ramo, y era el que sobresalía por sobre todos en sus labores; justamente en este instante se encontraba solucionando un horrible virus que estaba atacando a nivel mundial; seria el héroe de todos, o al menos eso pensaba; pero alguien irrumpió en la sala donde trabajaba él y otros compañeros.

**-¡Gente! Atención por favor**- ese era su jefe, esto solo hizo que bufara por lo bajo -** tenemos un nuevo empleado**- giro su rostro hacia donde provenía la voz para así "fingir" que prestaba atención.

**-Hola…-** ese cabello, esos ojos… oh dios, esas cejas… -**mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland**- Alfred no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con sorpresa pero a la vez con una enorme sonrisa

_Me alegro de volver a verte..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**N/A:**_

Un "final" bastante abierto, pero todas sabemos que se enamoraran, se casaran, adoptaran y vivirán felices *A* y ni la muerte podrá separarlos LOL

Un hurra por el USUK! :D

PD

La demora... fácil flojera… jajaja

De hecho no eh avanzado nada de nada, me siento horrible, pero bueno, casi nadie me lee :Du

XD

Pff... Ya casi navidad…** ¡ODIO LA NAVIDAD!**... si soy el Grinch ¿y que? XD no es un secreto


End file.
